battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marathon Man
The was the nickname given to an unknown, mysterious man who was accidentally killed on the track by Snev in his Third League debut motorball race. He later manifested as the destructive element of Snev's personality, which was brought out by the drug Adam. Appearance The Marathon Man was a slim, fair skinned man with dark curly hair and some stubble. At the time of his death he was dressed in a runner's outfit consisting of a white tank top with a bullseye painted on the chest, running shorts, and white running shoes with three stripes on the sides, similar to the logo. He later manifested as a demonic specter that Snev saw during his races that was capable of taking different forms. Personality His actions suggest that the Marathon Man was likely insane and suicidal. Not fearing his own death, he chose the unusual means of killing himself by attempting to have a motorball player run into him. History .]] Six months before Snev was released by Team Spandau, he participated in his debut Third League race at the Aldini Circuit. As soon as the ballkeeper began his second lap, the Marathon Man made his move. Having been seated close to the track, he climbed the chain link fence separating the spectators and jumped down onto the track. He then began to run towards the oncoming players with his arms spread wide, laughing all the while. The first two players were able to swerve around him, but Snev, who was third at that point in the race, was unable to avoid him in time and ploughed into the man head on at 300 km/h, smashing his body into pieces. Beginning with his second race, Snev began to see the Marathon Man whenever he would start to pull ahead, feeling the uncontrollable, masochistic compulsion to crash and have his body shatter. This phenomenon prevented him from finishing his next 17 races.Race 4 After Team Spandau cut him, he told Beretta about this phenomenon, which shocked her. However she figured out that Snev's self-destruction was connected to the sample of drugs that the Team Spandau manager, Ben, had forgotten while seeing her. This led her to write down what she called his lucky number on the back of one of his hands and pass on a message to her friend Lorna to deliver to Snev in the event of her death. That night Snev was reminded about how the Marathon Man first came into his life when he had a drink with the team engineer, Holmegolud and they discussed his first race. .]] The Marathon Man manifested again when Snev rejoined Team Spandau and returned to the track, appearing as a dark demonic figure racing alongside him and tempting him with the promise of "better worlds". As soon as Snev crashed, he told Snev that he was "born for this purpose...and this purpose alone!"Race 2 The Marathon Man's voice later spoke to Snev when he confronted the Megil Corporation assassin, telling him to release his pain and anger, which he did by killing the assassin. In his final race, Snev was not injected with Adam, but the Marathon Man appeared to him nonetheless. When Snev tried to dismiss him, he claimed that he was part of Snev himself. Despite this development, Snev did not crash. He went on to shatter the previous course record and display his true talents and abilities as a player, eventually winning what would turn out to be the sole victory of his career. Trivia His repeated psychological manifestations to Snev are similar to that later experienced by Alita with Colonel Payne, who she killed. References Category:Ashen Victor characters Category:Males Category:Humans